La Acosadora
by Ydiel
Summary: "Hola, soy yo de nuevo, si, esa Tu Acosadora". Universo Alterno. Darien Chiba x Serena Tsukino.


"Hola soy yo de nuevo, si esa, tu Acosadora"

Capítulo 1 "You Sexy Boy"

Nuestra romántica, tierna y bella historia comienza en los alrededores de un edificio departamental en la zona centro del distrito 10 de la ciudad de Tokio Japón. Nuestra protagonista una chica de instituto de cabellos rubios los cuales caían en cascada sobre su espalda, sus deslumbrantes ojos azules solo eran equiparables al bello azul del cielo, y su cuerpo no era considerado de infarto pero si con una delicada y grácil figura, su nombre lo mantendremos en secreto por el momento, así que su alias será, La acosadora.

-"Esto apesta, literal".- pensó la joven. Al parecer al principio el esconderse detrás de los depósitos de basura no le pareció tan mala idea pero después de llevar 2 horas detrás de ellos comenzaba a descomponer su estómago y su humor, -"bueno nadie dijo que sería fácil pero todo sea por saber más de mi querido, atractivo, encantador y bello Doctor Chiba".- se consolaba la rubia mentalmente. Mientras los minutos pasaban y nuestra protagonista seguía en su diatriba de quedarse a esperar un poco más o definitivamente marcharse su mente empezó a vagar por los recuerdos ocurridos hace seis meses atrás.

Flashback-

Su sonrisa era perfecta, su mirada cautivadora y profunda….

En ese momento se encontraba en el consultorio de uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de Tokio. Ahí sentada en una camilla siendo observada por la figura imponente de un tal doctor Darien Chiba según indicaba su carnet de identificación, por otro lado su madre que con ojos igual de azules que ella y su cabello castaño sujetado en una firme coleta, de esbelta figura y de porte elegante mostraba preocupación por su estado y un poco más apartado hablando por celular su padre el cual de cabellos castaños, ojos grises y enfundado en uno de esos trajes caros de ejecutivos no paraba de parlotear cosas referente a firmas, traslados y negocios. En fin ella solo admiraba la fantástica vista frente a ella, era la primera vez que un hombre cautivaba a la jovencita la cual sentía como diferentes tonalidades de rosas y rojos iban y venían a su rostro al sentir las manos cálidas y grandes del doctor posarse sobre su tobillo izquierdo.

.-Bien parece que no hay fractura y solo fue una torcedura leve, por supuesto tendrá que tener reposo señorita.- concluyo su diagnóstico el medico el cual sentirse estrictamente observado por la presente levanto la mirada para toparse con los azules de dicha paciente, que a su parecer era muy tierna con ese sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, casi podía jurar que si se acercaba más a ella le provocaría un colapso, bueno eso era lo que el percibía, aun así le empezaba a gustar las reacciones que tenía esa chica para con su persona.

-mmm podría.- dijo Darien sin terminar la frase solo limitándose a actuar siendo su mano la que se posara sobre la frente de ella. La joven la cual tenía la cara más roja que en su vida hubiera visto paso saliva audiblemente al sentir aquel toque.

-No, no tiene fiebre, mmm señor y señora Tsukino,- menciono al ver que su atención era captada por lo mayores prosiguió. –Lo que ésta señorita.- dijo señalando a la chica rubia sobre la camilla. –Deberá hacer es seguir mis instrucciones, tendrá unos días de reposo, mantener el pie en alto de preferencia, y tomar antinflamatorios y otras pastillas por si llegase a sentir dolor, en si sería todo, ah y la espero en una semana para ver que todo este perfecto.- concluyo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-End Flahsback-

Y ahí fue como esta encantadora chica se enamoró de ese guapo doctor. La locura de la rubia comenzó esa misma tarde en donde sus padres sin sospechar de la revolución de hormonas que se creaba en su hija dieron por finalizada esas visitas al doctor. Regresando a la actualidad exactamente atrás de unos contenedores de basura.

El sonido inconfundible del timbre de su celular la saco de concentración. –Tsk y ahora que.- hablo apenas en un susurro. –Diga, no, no, ¡hay ya te dije que aún no Mina!- justo en ese momento un auto deportivo negro muy elegante cruzaba la avenida que quedaba enfrente del pasillo a un lado del edificio. –Oye tengo que colgar luego te veo, mmm, no seas molesta, adiós.- "Así que por fin apareces mi amor"-. Pensó sin esperar más. Justo cuando comenzaba a salir para ver más de cerca a su presa, unos perros que se encontraban buscando comida en otros botes de basura notaron su presencia y no es que ella le tuviera miedo o terror a esos indefensos animalitos, pero estos se miraban realmente horribles y no solo eso eran intimidantes, y con la bocaza llena de filosos colmillos.

Empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, y por consecuencia los perros tras de ella, no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien el cual al ver un remolino rubio corriendo por donde venía él paro en seco y sin dar crédito a lo demás paro la carrera de lo que parecía ser una chica, ambos al colapsar cayeron estrepitosamente al piso de la acera, al verse en deprimente situación la fémina solo atino a levantar el rostro para toparse con los increíblemente y sensuales ojos azules de su amado doctor, el cual obviamente ni la reconoció. .-Ah discúlpeme por favor no veía por donde iba, lo siento mucho.- se paró como si un resorte tirara de ella, y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba trataba de disculparse con el chico aquel. .-No, tiene que disculparse no se preocupe a cualquiera le pasa, así que no hay nada que disculpar, ¿usted dígame no se lastimo?-

-No para nada estoy perfectamente bien, con permiso.- La travesía por descubrir el hogar de ese chico que la traía vuelta una para nada chica normal, se había convertido en su prioridad en los últimos días, y al obtener la dirección sin pensarlo demasiado es decir nada se fue directo hasta donde le decía los datos de la tarjeta. Al final de cuentas resulto que no solo vivía ahí su amado si no que jamás se volvería a meter a ese bendito callejón. Otras de las lecciones que esa tarde había aprendido nuestra protagonista.

-Valla algo por aquí sí que apesta.- menciono Darien Chiba al dirigirse a su lujoso departamento ubicado en ese edificio para tomar una merecida ducha y un relajante descanso al lado de la persona que le robaba suspiros y caricias llenas de amor.

Extra:

24 de Julio de 2013

Querido diario en esta ocasión aprendí una gran lección, jamás de los jamases volveré a esconderme en los contenedores de basura para espiar a alguien sea quien sea y es que el que perros asesinos y rabiosos te persigan para acabar con tu vida definitivamente ¡No tiene Precio!.

-Querida ya es hora de que bajes a cenar.- una amable mujer de unos cincuenta años llegaba hasta su recamara. –Pero primero báñate por favor.- le informo dando una pequeña risita a la mirada enojada que mostraba la que sería por siempre su pequeña así tuviera cien años. –Si ya sé- Gruño la fémina para perderse por la puerta que dirigía al cuarto de aseo de su recamara.

-"Hay ésta niña nunca cambia"- .

Continuara…


End file.
